


Clean

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: Renji can't think of a better way to relax than this.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Reader, Abarai Renji/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> oct 14: Titfucking!
> 
> Gosh, there's really not much Bleach content anymore, but I never got to write for Bleach when it was popular SO I'M DOING IT NOW. And Renji was like one of my first anime crushes ever, so I had to do my man right uwu
> 
> Enjoy!

Renji can't think of a better way to relax than this.

Sprawled across the center of his couch, naked and clean from his bath with you, hair down and sticking to his skin while he watches you slobber and pleasure his cock between his muscular tatted thighs. He's breathing heavy, fists curled into the cushions across the back of the couch as you clutch your tits around him. They're silky soft, slick with your spit just like your chin, pretty nipples pressed against his clenching abdomen.

He lets a shaky hand smooth hair away from your face, cupping the back of your skull just to touch you at all. Your tongue catches on the head of his cock as you lift your head, and he flinches at the intense flick of his frenulum, growling low and pleased. His hips come up, squishing against the soft underside of your breasts, the tip of his cock jutting up against your tongue. You make a cute little sound of surprise, slurping off the swollen pink head and breathing deep, bright eyes finding his as you lean against him and let him pick up the pace.

" _Fuck_ ," Renji drawls, his other hand pressing over one if yours where you grip your tits around his girth and squeezes. "You're tits are so _good_ , baby. So soft, _damn_."

You smile past your spit-slick chin, and it's such a pretty sight Renji's cock throbs hard against your chest. The wet slide of his dick between your tits doesn't help, just like the way you flutter your lashes and let your tongue dip out to press against the his leaking tip over and over with each upward thrust, eventually pulling away thick strands of precum and spit that don't break, simply gather and spill back in bubbles over his sensitive glands.

"Oh, fuck," Renji snarls. Both of his strong hands snag your tits and press hard, his knees spreading wider and his feet pressing into the floor. "L-Let me do it, baby. You just sit there and keep lookin’ pretty."

You laugh, unconcerned with the rough claps of his hips up against your tits. You pull your tongue back into your mouth just to suck on it and moan for him, parting your lips to drool back down into the tight crease your breasts make around his cock.

Renji’s cock aches, choking on his next breath. You croon and trace your fingers over the tattoos that stripe up his thighs and across his stomach. You bite your lips and lean against him, trapping his length between your chest and his abs, squeezing a hand between his legs to massage his full balls.

You flutter pretty lashes up at him and smile, looking way too gorgeous for the way he’s panting and fucking desperately between your tits. “Cum on my tits, Renji. Please? I want it.”

That’s all it takes. He spits a curse, flushing in his cheeks and across his broad chest. His toes curl next to your knees on the floor, hand snagging in your hair to keep you in place as the first stream of hot cum shoots up across your neck, hitting your chin. The next arcs across your collarbone, quickly dripping back down towards your breasts.

You bite your lip and hum, sliding hands up to cup your tits, rubbing and jiggling them around his twitching dick. Renji groans, drawing your head back to watch his milky cum catch and drip down your neck to pool around the reddened head of his cock where it peeks out from the top of your slick bust.

His hand relaxes in your hair, slipping down to your bare shoulder. You sink back on your calves, dipping your head to slurp at his tip. He hisses and shivers, clenching his teeth, watching you swirl your tongue through his release. Your tits droop from your hold, spilling cum down over your pretty nipples and across his thighs. You sigh, nuzzling and nipping up the zigzags of his black tattoos on his arching hips, up towards his heaving abdomen, until you’re half draped across his lap, cheek smooshed into his thigh and your arms curled loose around his middle.

Renji strokes along your arms and back as he regains himself, still flushed under your beautiful smile and blown out gaze. You giggle when he bends forward with a grunt and picks you up, giving you a messy kiss before splaying you out on the couch beside him, pushing your thighs apart to gaze down at your glistening folds. His cum has rolled all the way down to your belly button at this point, painting your body with his seed and making his half hard length twitch against his hip.

He kisses down the damp insides of your thighs. “We’re gonna have to take another bath after this,” he growls, not at all upset by the prospect. You make a sweet sound, swirling his cum over your chest and up towards your throat under his watchful, lusty eyes.

You gather up his long hair and twist it into a ponytail on the back of his head. “Or we can just lick each other clean,” you whisper, popping your fingers in your mouth with a quirked brow, sucking his cum away.

Renji groans and buries his face into your pussy, strong shoulders flexing to drag you closer.

 _Or maybe you can just lick each other clean._ He likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are love!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
